


His Blonde Hair

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blonde Mark, I even have fantasies about blonde Mark, Jackson can't resist a blonde Mark, M/M, Nobody can, Smut, This tagging thing is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon





	His Blonde Hair

Jackson looked up when Mark came out of the salon with his hair a new color. He nearly groaned aloud, but managed to suppress it and just stared instead.

“Wow, looking good Mark!” The members said as they praised the older male’s new look.

“Thanks guys.” Mark said with a chuckle.

Mark went over and sat down next to Jackson, running his fingers through his hair. He leaned his head on Jackson’s shoulder after a moment, looping his arm through the Hong Kong native’s.

“It does look pretty good.” Jackson mumbled to the oldest of the group, placing his free hand on Mark’s thigh.

“Yeah, it’ll take some time getting used to though.” Mark said, smiling before raising an eyebrow at Jackson’s hand.

Jackson just smirked, not saying anything as he rubbed Mark’s thigh with his thumb, looking around the salon.

The manager came up to them a little while later and motioned for them to get up.

“We’re running out of time, so we have to finish the rest of your guys’ hairstyles tomorrow.” He said, going out to the car.

Mark took hold of Jackson’s hat and put it on his own head before pulling his hood up over that. He wanted to hide his hair for the time being, and Jackson hadn’t dyed his hair yet, so it was all good.

“Why do you always steal my hats?” Jackson asked, faking a whine.

“Oh shut up, you steal half my clothes all the time.” Mark said, a playful bite in his tone as he climbed into the car.

Sitting down next to the older of the two, Jackson put his hand back on Mark’s thigh and leaned back into his seat, kicking his legs up on the other side of the back so nobody else could sit with the two of them.

“Selfish.” BamBam muttered once he saw the two, shaking his head before sitting with Yugyeom, who looked like he was about ready to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were back at the dorms, Jackson got out of the car and pulled Mark along with him.

“We’ll be going to our room now, do something productive!” Jackson said to the group once the manager drove away, going back to the company for a while.

Ignoring the groans from the members, Jackson pulled Mark into the room and pushed him onto the bed. He shut and locked the door before taking his shirt off.

“Eager aren’t we?” Mark asked teasingly as he took his shirt off, his hair messing up from the movement.

“You’re sexy as fuck with blonde hair, kind of like an angel.” Jackson muttered, pushing his boyfriend back down onto the mattress and leaning down to kiss him.

Mark chuckled, the sound muffled by Jackson’s lips. The blonde wrapped his legs around the younger male’s waist and pulled him down so their hips rocked against each other, making the both of them groan.

“You’re such a tease.” Jackson mumbled, moving his hand down to the button of Mark’s jeans.

He took the blonde’s jeans off, including his boxers in one fluid move before stripping out of the rest of his own clothes. Now that they were both naked, Jackson took the opportunity to look at Mark’s flawless body.

“So beautiful.” He said, bending down to nip at Mark’s chest.

Mark hummed in content, tangling his fingers through Jackson’s hair and closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of his boyfriend’s lips on his body.

Pulling away a moment later, Jackson reached over towards the nightstand, pulling out a condom and lube.

“We’re going to need some more lube.” He commented, noticing that they had used half the bottle already.

Mark chuckled, spreading his legs and staring at Jackson with lust filled eyes.

With a smirk, Jackson patted Mark on the thigh and lay down beside him, taking hold of his boyfriend’s arm and pulling him over top of him.

“I want you to prep yourself and ride me.” He demanded, the smirk still on his face.

Mark rolled his eyes at his cocky boyfriend but complied, knowing how much Jackson liked it when he prepped himself.

He straddled Jackson’s waist and rose up a little, grabbing the lube from beside the younger. He spread some lube onto his fingers and dropped the lube back down onto the bed. Staring straight into Jackson’s eyes, he placed his two fingers at his entrance and slowly pushed them in.

Jackson took hold of Mark’s hips, watching as he fingered himself. There was nothing sexier than Mark’s pleasured expressions, although everything about Mark screams sexy.

Mark moaned softly as he pushed his fingers deeper, shifting a little to get a better angle. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at Jackson, smirking down at his boyfriend.

“Smirk at me like that again and I’ll fuck you without the prep.” Jackson growled out, smacking Mark’s ass and making him moan.

Mark reached down with his free hand and wrapped his fingers around Jackson’s arm as he pushed his other fingers deeper inside him. He moved them around for a couple seconds and cried out gently when he found his spot.

Not being able to resist Mark’s moans any longer, Jackson pulled his boyfriend’s hand away. He smirked and wrapped his hand around the back of the blonde’s neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

“Ride me.” He mumbled into the kiss, giving Mark the condom.

Mark bit his lip and stared at the condom before smirking and shaking his head, putting the condom down. He grabbed for the lube and coated Jackson’s cock with it.

“I want to feel you fill me up with your cum.” Mark said when Jackson gave him a questioning look.

Mark shifted again and slowly slid down onto Jackson’s cock, closing his eyes and making a slight face at the discomfort of being stretched too much.

“Ah, fuck.” He mumbled, stopping his movements so he would get used to the feeling.

Jackson slid his hands along Mark’s thighs, going up to hold Mark’s waist. He was trying really hard not to thrust up into Mark himself because his boyfriend was so deliciously tight.

Finally after a few moments of sitting still, Mark placed his hands on Jackson’s chest and started moving, grinding his hips into Jackson’s.

“J-Jackson.” Mark moaned out, bouncing up and down before leaning down a little to nip at Jackson’s neck.

“Fuck.” Jackson grunted, staring up at his beautiful boyfriend.

Resolve breaking, Jackson sat up and held Mark in his lap, thrusting up into his boyfriend and making him bounce faster.

“S-Shit, Jackson!” Mark cried out, hands going up to Jackson’s shoulders and gripping them.

Jackson groaned softly, attaching his lips to Mark’s neck and sucking a few marks into his skin, claiming what was his. He gripped his boyfriend’s waist and rolled them over so Mark was underneath him.

“Beautiful.” He whispered to the blonde before pulling out and slamming back in, his hips moving at an erratic pace.

“S-Shit! I’m close!” Mark cried out a few moments later as his prostate was being abused.

“Me too.” Jackson said, taking hold of Mark’s neglected cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

A few moments later, Mark shot his load onto Jackson’s hand and both their stomachs. Jackson groaned at the constriction around his cock and came seconds later, filling his boyfriend with his cum.

Pulling out, Jackson rolled to the side and pulled Mark against his chest, not wanting to clean up right now.

“I love you.” He said once they got their breathing back.

“Love you too.” Mark mumbled, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Mark laughed when he saw that Jackson was now blonde as well.

“Blonde suits you.” He said, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.

Jackson smirked and squeezed Mark’s ass, being careful not to hurt him since he was still sore.

“Lot’s and lot’s of sex for us then.” Jackson mumbled.

Youngjae happened to be walking by at that time and heard what Jackson said. He made a horrified face and turned around, running towards Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung umma! Mark and Jackson are talking about sex.” He said, his eyes wide and innocent.

Jinyoung let out a sigh and looked over at the blonde couple, shaking his head.

“Quit corrupting the children, would you?”


End file.
